halcyondaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Kansuke Yamana
"Bring peace on the western wind, Byakko!" - Kansuke Yamana Kansuke Yamana is a Shinigami and Seventh Seat of the Eleventh Division of the Gotei Thirteen. Story Kansuke was born into the Yamana clan in his mortal life. The Yamana were a samurai clan that were among the best of the best during the Muromachi period. At its peak this once great clan held power over eleven provinces. This was all but lost when the clan rebelled against the shogunate, losing a majority of their lands. Following their rebellion they were able to regain the lost lands, and even manage to maintain reputation and power in the shogunate. However this would be relatively short lived. Conflict in naming the successor to the shogunate would grow into what would be known to history as the Onin War. Following the Onin war the Yamana clan lost their lands and influence, ending up with a portion of the Inaba Province. Kansuke would not live to see that drastic fall however. The Onin War was bloody and destructive. Most of Kyoto was destroyed and the shogunate did not survive. Kansuke did not last long in the Onin War, slain by a Hosokawa clan member in a fairly early battle. While he did not live to see his clan fall, he did remain long enough after his death to see many of his brothers die in the very same battle he had been so sure would be a victory for the Yamana. By the time a Shingami got to Kansuke to send him to Soul Society he had already seen more bloodshed in the few weeks of fighting then most men see in a lifetime. The once eager samurai was now nothing more than a dead man seething with rage and sadness. It took him many years in Rukongai to realize there was more to the afterlife than perpetual sadness and anger. He left his small home and drifted from district to district for years, stopping only to fuel his emotions into training with the occasional former samurai or gang leader. Eventually learning to mask his true emotions behind what one might call the perfect poker face. Eventually he found himself in the Shinigami Academy and after that in the Gotei Thirteen. Once again Kansuke would see war. In his time in the Gotei he served with several different Divisions. Most of them he saw as nothing more than a group of people preparing for war, preparing for bloodshed. There were a select few that he did take an interest in. The philosophy of the former Thirteenth Division in particular stuck with him. Perhaps taking it to an extreme by revering his Zanpakutou as a god, or perhaps taking it as it was intended and it was in fact the others that took the philosophy too lightly. He also spent some time in the Defense Division, where he learned that Shinigami have a greater purpose than war. Protection. Appearance Kansuke is a well-built man, often startling those who assume old means weak and frail. He wears his long white hair down his back either flowing free or tied into a ponytail. His green eyes show an inner kindness that his often-bitter exterior might have you believe isn't truly there. The Shihakusho this Shinigami wears is much the same as you would see any wear, however the right side of his torso is often left bare so as to give him assurance that he will always have the full range of motion with his dominate arm. A white strap holds the scabbard of his sword against his back. He feels this is less clumsy than having a sword bouncing around at his waist as he walks. Atop his head Kansuke is often seen wearing a simple straw hat, conical in shape. Personality Kansuke has seen more than his share of bloodshed in his life, and afterlife for that matter. The atrocities he has seen committed in times of war and how easily people can fight with each other until both sides are in ruins and learn nothing in victory or loss has left him with little faith that people can change. He's never been one to sugar coat the truth either, if you're going to die he will be up front and tell you. If you're doing something stupid, he'll make you aware of that too. Still, he does have respect for the chain of command. Even deeper than that however, is the respect he has for his Zanpakutou spirit. In a world where the only thing you can rely on is your own skills, a conscious ally in the form of a powerful sword will inevitably receive the worship of its partner. At least, this is Kansuke's belief. To him, the spirit that inhabits his sword is a god in and of itself. One he is honored to work side by side with. Zanpakutou (Byakko) Sealed Form A simple katana of normal length when sealed. Nothing stand out about this in anyway. The scabbard is made of a polished black wood. Kansuke keeps his blade strapped to his back when it is not in use. Zanpakutou Spirit Byakko appears to Kansuke as a middle aged man with long, white hair with the occasional stripe of black. He wears a white Shihakusho, over which he also wears the chest piece of a suit of traditional samurai armor. Occasionally he will appear to Kansuke as an ethereal white tiger. The Inner World appears as a clearing in the middle of an otherwise dense forest. The tree's surrounding the clearing as packed so tight it is almost impossible to fit between them. Shikai: Byakko :Release Phrase: "Bring peace on the western wind, Byakko!" Appearance: When released, Byakko takes on the form of an uchigatana reducing its size slightly for closer combat. The blade appears almost ethereal but when it strikes it is unmistakably a metal blade. The hilt is pure white. Ability: Upon release Kansuke’s Zanjutsu stat is increased by 10%. Attack: ''' ''Tora Tsume ''(Tiger Claw) By stating the name of the attack and slashing towards his opponent Kansuke's Byakko sends four waves of compressed air hurtling towards them. As the waves get closer to the opponent they compress further until they are as strong as steel. This attack costs 5% of Kansuke's reiatsu. Bankai: Not Yet Available Unique Feats ''Kousotsu (Armored Warrior) - '''Centruries of fighting has hardened Kansuke not only emotionally, but physically as well. To enemies weaker than himself Kansuke's skin is as tough as solid steel. When an opponent with reiatsu 50% or less than his own strikes him with a blade it will not cut his skin. If they strike him with a punch or kick it is like striking a brick wall. This does not prevent internal injuries if someone strikes with enough force to break bones. It also does not deaden the pain of the strike any. Enemies with more than 50% up to 75% of Kansuke's reiatsu will find it hard, but not impossible, to break flesh or bone depending on the attack. Those with reiatsu more than 75% of Kansuke's don't notice any extra strength to his skin and thus cause damage normally. Kidou/Ginto and other energy based abilities are not affected by this and also deal damage normal. Quincy arrows "bounce" off Kansuke's flesh if the Quincy is below 50% of his reiatsu, but strike normally otherwise. ''Trivia Trivia will go here later. Gallery